In the oil and gas industry, seismic prospecting techniques commonly are used to aid in the search for and evaluation of subterranean hydrocarbon deposits. A seismic prospecting operation typically consists of three separate stages: data acquisition, data processing, and data interpretation, and success of the operation depends on satisfactory completion of all three stages.
In the data acquisition stage, a seismic source is used to generate an acoustic impulse known as a “seismic signal” that propagates into the earth and is at least partially reflected by subsurface seismic reflectors (i.e., interfaces between underground formations having different acoustic impedances). The reflected signals (known as “seismic reflections”) are detected and recorded by an array of seismic receivers located at or near the surface of the earth, in an overlying body of water, or at known depths in boreholes.
During the data processing stage, the raw seismic data recorded in the data acquisition stage are refined and enhanced using a variety of procedures that depend on the nature of the geologic structure being investigated and on the characteristics of the raw data themselves. In general, the purpose of the data processing stage is to produce an image of the subsurface from the recorded seismic data for-use during the data interpretation stage. The image is developed using theoretical and empirical models of the manner in which the seismic signals are transmitted into the earth, attenuated by subsurface strata, and reflected from geologic structures.
The purpose of the data interpretation stage is to determine information about the subsurface geology of the earth from the processed seismic data. The results of the data interpretation stage may be used to determine the general geologic structure of a subsurface region, or to locate potential hydrocarbon reservoirs, or to guide the development of an already discovered reservoir.
Currently, 3-D seismic data is the preferred tool for most seismic prospecting operations. As used herein, a “3-D seismic data volume” is a 3-D volume of discrete x-y-z or x-y-t data points, where x and y are mutually orthogonal, horizontal directions, z is the vertical direction, and t is two-way vertical seismic signal traveltime. In subsurface models, these discrete data points are often represented by a set of contiguous hexahedrons known as “cells” or “voxels,” with each cell or voxel representing the volume surrounding a single data point. Each data point, cell, or voxel in a 3-D seismic data volume typically has an assigned value (“data sample”) of a specific seismic data attribute such as seismic amplitude, acoustic impedance, or any other seismic data attribute that can be defined on a point-by-point basis.
Seismic data are typically represented by a seismic data trace. As used herein, a “seismic data trace” is the vertical record of a selected seismic attribute (e.g., seismic amplitude or acoustic impedance) at a single x-y (map) location. A seismic trace can be represented as a stack of cells or voxels, or by a continuous curve (known as a “wiggle trace”) whose amplitudes reflect the attribute values at each z (or t) data point for the x-y location in question.
A common problem in 3-D seismic data interpretation is the extraction of geologic features from a 3-D seismic data volume and evaluation of their geometric relationships to each other and implications for connectivity. A “seismic object” is defined as a region of a 3-D seismic data volume in which the value of a certain selected seismic attribute (acoustic impedance, for example) satisfies some arbitrary threshold requirement. For example, the number may be greater than some minimum value and/or less than some maximum value. Bulk processing of a seismic data volume at a certain attribute threshold results in the detection of one or more seismic objects (also known as “geobodies” or simply “bodies”). The desired result, is that these seismic objects should correspond to actual underground reservoirs. Seismic data interpretation time could be reduced significantly if one could bulk process a seismic data volume, and generate a collection of seismic objects, which represent the layered stratigraphy of the subsurface.
Identification of seismic objects (geobodies) using various seismic attributes as indicators is known in the seismic art. All known methods are deficient in that they cannot identify geobodies with moderate or low attribute values. Further, these known methods commonly produce geobodies that are not stratigraphically reasonable. Existing automated techniques produce geobodies that crosscut stratigraphic and structural boundaries and have unrealistic shapes in which a geobody may overlie itself in a spiraling pattern.
One technique for identifying and extracting seismic objects from a 3-D seismic data volume is known as “seed picking” (also known as “region growing”). Seed picking results in a set of voxels in a 3-D seismic data volume which fulfill user-specified attribute criteria and are connected. Seed picking has been implemented in several commercial software products such as VoxelGeo®, VoxelView®, GeoViz®, Gocad®, and others. Seed picking is an interactive method, where the user specifies the initial “seed” voxel and attribute criteria. The seed picking algorithm marks an initial voxel as belonging to the current object, and tries to find neighbors of the initial voxel that satisfy the specified attribute criteria. The new voxels are added to the current object, and the procedure continues until it is not possible to find any new neighbors fulfilling the specified criteria.
Seed picking requires a criterion for connectivity. There are two criteria commonly used, although others may be defined and used. One definition is that two cells or voxels are connected (i.e., are neighbors) if they share a common face. By this definition of connectivity, a cell (or voxel) can have up to six neighbors. The other common criterion for being a neighbor is sharing either an edge, a face, or a corner. By this criterion, a cell (or voxel) can have up to twenty-six neighbors.
Seed picking may have originated in medical applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,643 to Lorensen, et al. discloses a specific seed picking algorithm that enables radiologists and surgeons to display only bone tissue or only soft tissue and provides them with extensive preoperative information. The algorithm is claimed to be very fast because it accesses the original data values only once. The first step is labeling, which means checking the attribute criteria for each cell. It marks cells fulfilling the criteria as 1, and the others as 0. Then the connectivity (region growing) algorithm is employed which works on this single-bit data set.
In the oil and gas industry, seismic object identification by seed picking has become widespread. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,082 to Anderson, et al. discloses a seed growing method of detecting seismic objects with an interest in how these objects, distinct at one threshold of the chosen attribute, may be connected at another threshold. The Anderson, et al. method identifies high amplitude regions, suggestive of petroleum presence, using seismic attribute analysis, with the object of determining oil or gas migration pathways connecting those regions, or alternatively to determine that certain regions are unconnected. The method depends on having and analyzing multiple 3-D seismic surveys of the same region acquired at different times. Small changes in these surveys are used to suggest the drainage pathways and connectivity.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/195582 discloses a method for predicting connectivity of seismic objects determined from seismic data collected from a subterranean region. Generally, the method comprises the steps of (a) dividing the subterranean region into cells and determining from the seismic data the value of a preselected seismic attribute in each cell; (b) choosing a threshold criterion for the value of the seismic attribute; (c) determining for each cell whether the value of the selected attribute for that cell satisfies the chosen criterion; (d) identifying seismic objects containing only connected cells that satisfy the attribute criterion, using a pre-selected definition of connectivity; (e) repeating steps (b) through (d) for at least one different value of the attribute threshold; and (f) tracking each seismic object identified for changes in its size, spatial position, and connection to other objects, all as a function of attribute threshold value.
Existing seed detection methods are entirely cell connectivity-based. That is, they have no criteria for connectivity other than cell-to-cell contact. This purely cell-based approach has significant drawbacks in that it treats each voxel or cell as an independent measurement of the subsurface when in fact the primary elements in seismic data are reflections composed of many vertically stacked layers of cells which form oscillations about a zero mean. Data sets that are derivatives of reflection seismic surveys may not have attributes that vary about a zero mean, but they all have internal structure that follows the layered nature of the subsurface stratigraphy. In seismic amplitude data, reflections represent acoustic discontinuities in the subsurface and are the fundamental unit used in stratigraphic and structural interpretation. In reflection-based interpretation, it is the continuity and amplitude characteristics of the reflections and not the values of the voxels that make them up that are important. Accordingly, there is a need for a method to combine the speed of a computerized cell-based connectivity approach with the more accurate depiction of the subsurface inherent in reflection-based interpretation. The present inventive method satisfies this need.